


Short and to the Mr. Pointy - Season 2

by Redrikki



Series: Short and to the Mr. Pointy [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles set in Buffy season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Still_grr](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com) prompt 063 'slash' on May 1, 2008.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ prompt 063 'slash' on May 1, 2008.](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/)

Daydream Believer  
Larry  
Season 2 - Phases

Larry body-slammed Harris into a nearby locker and pinned him there with a knee between his legs and a hand to his chest. He could feel the firm definition of Harris’s muscles beneath his shirt as he struggled. But it wasn’t struggling, it was kissing, groping and the gentle slide of Larry’s knee up the inside of Harris’s leg. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Ms. Beakman was calling his name and suddenly Larry was back in class shaky, embarrassed and breathless. He just had a fantasy about Xander Freakin’ Harris. That was so...gay. He’d have to beat him up later.


	2. Swords & Corkscrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slayers were not girls; they were weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ Still_grrr ](http://still_grrr.livejournal.com/) challenge 'Kendra' on June 5, 2008.

Swords & Corkscrews  
Kendra  
Season 2 - What's My Line

Slayers, her Watcher said, were not girls. They were swords of girls’ flesh. Kendra knew swords. They were straight, focused, made for a single purpose. If she was a sword than Buffy was, well, a Swiss army knife maybe; blade one minute, corkscrew the next. She had not been forged, honed and sharpened the way Kendra had, but Buffy was just as much a Slayer, just as much a weapon. Kendra suspected her Watcher would not approve. He probably wouldn’t like her flying coach either. Kendra relaxed for the in-flight movie. It was about a dog. She enjoyed it anyway.


	3. Generation Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy aerobicised to her beat and Giles thought his brains would leak out his ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'rock & roll' on August 21, 2007.

Generation Gaps  
Giles  
Season 2- The Dark Age

Buffy aerobicised to her beat and Giles thought his brains would leak out his ears. He could remember how his parents felt about his music. They had not appreciated the artistry of the Beatles. They hadn’t much cared for the sentiments Pink Floyd expressed in _The Wall_ either. They had liked their classical, opera and big band swing and thought rock n’ roll was just meaningless noise, but Giles knew they were wrong. This was meaningless noise, just tones and a beat. Annoying tones to an irritating beat. Even Giles’ parents would prefer Bay City Rollers to _this_.


	4. Insure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be in England where healthcare was what taxes were for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'taxes' on April 17, 2007

Insure  
Giles  
Season 2-Ted

It was another nasty letter from his insurer. Giles didn’t know what their problem was. This latest trip to the emergency room had been one of the few where he’d been conscious enough for all their bureaucratic nonsense. He’d called to notify, he’d filled out the right paperwork, so why wasn’t this being covered? He paid his premiums, they should bloody well pay to stitch his bum. Did they think accident prone demon fighters were too expensive to insure? Clearly, something was wrong with the American system. Oh to be in England where health care was what taxes were for.


	5. The Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra was Buffy's replacement but Buffy was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'title swaps' on March 12, 2007.

The Replacement  
Buffy  
Season 2- What’s My Line

It was super wigsome having her here; Kendra the Vampire Slayer with her undefinable accent and bad Eighties hair. There was a lot about her that Buffy didn’t like. Her tendency to attack Buffy and try to kill her boyfriend, for example. There was so much about her that was freaky from her She-Giles rutine to the mechanical way she fought. She’d never had a real friend or a chance to be a real girl, and that wasn’t even the creepiest part. No, the most disturbing thing was what she was. She was Buffy’s replacement, but Buffy was still here.


	6. School Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snyder ran a tight ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'absence' on March 6, 2007.

School Policy  
Principal Snyder  
Season 2 - School Hard

Snyder ran a tight ship. He had to, running a school on the Hellmouth. Order needed to be maintained, and to do that you needed clear rules and swift enforcement. Snyder had zero tolerance for gruesome murders and public displays of affection and a strict attendance policy. Classes were not optional and skipping merited detention or worse. Absences were excused only with a note signed by a parent or a doctor, and a consecutive week of un-excused absences meant they were no longer a student at Sunnydale High. And that wasn’t just because they were usually dead; it was policy.


	7. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were going to that party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'calculating' on January 21, 2007.

Planning Ahead  
Cordelia  
Season 2- Reptile Boy

Richard’s friend wanted Buffy and, whatever it took, Cordelia was getting her to that party. Her future was at stake here. She’d done the math. The Farms, aeronautics and cosmetics all meant that Richard Anderson was the man for her. High School wouldn’t last forever, and she’d need someone to keep her in shoes. How could a girl destined to die young in a puddle of icky demon goo get that? Cordelia was prepared to argue to secure her happy life when Buffy said yes. They were going to the party. Her future was set. Nothing could spoil it now.


	8. Baked with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted could really cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'recipes/ingredients' on August 28, 2006.

Baked With Love  
Joyce  
Season Two-Ted

Hank could barely boil water and Joyce admitted her own cooking was serviceable at best, but Ted could really cook. It had been one of the things she’d found attractive. It was almost sensual, the way he tossed a salad or flipped a crepe. As for the food itself, well, all of it, cookies to mini-pizzas, was like eating sex, and now she knew why. It was so disturbing; finding out Ted was a serial-killing robot, that her feelings were his drugs. What’s more, even using his recipes, she’d never get them to taste the same without that special ingredient.


	9. Song in Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come together 'cause opposites attract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'opposites' on August 21, 2006.

Song in Her Heart  
Cordelia  
Early Season Two

God, they were such a cliché. No, they were worse than a cliché; they were a Paula Abdul song. By the laws of high school and fashion she should be dating football stars and he should be dating no one who wasn’t color blind or maybe just regular blind. But high schools rules need not apply; the bickering and sexual tension put them square under trashy romance jurisdiction. And the worst part, not only was she risking her reputation in a janitor’s closet romance with Xander Harris, loser-boy extraordinaire, she was going to spend the whole day humming “Opposites Attract.”


	10. Cold Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Buffy around Willow might as well not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'tongues' on August 7, 2006.

Cold Nose  
Willow  
Season Two-When She Was Bad

Willow watched Xander watch Buffy and mentally kicked herself. Why had she done that yesterday, squealed and drawn back? Okay, yes, nose licking was unsanitary, but it had been romantic in a weird, sticky, sort of way. Now, here it was, just one day later, and her chance at Xander was gone. Buffy was back and, despite dumping him last spring and today’s attitude, she was once again the object of Xander’s lust. Willow loved her friend, but with Buffy around all the ice-cream in the world couldn’t buy her even a hint of Xander’s tongue, just a cold nose.


	11. Broken Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny wouldn't make it to Rupert's tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'broken' on July 31, 2006.

Broken Plans  
Jenny  
Season Two-Passions

She wouldn’t make it to Rupert’s tonight, Jenny thought as a thousand tiny fragments of the Orb of Thesulah rained down around her. No, her plans for the evening were shot to hell just like her computer and her chances for restoring Angel’s soul. Jenny broke into a run but she doubted she’d get far; probably not to safety, certainly not to Rupert’s. She tore down the hall scrambling to build barriers and block doors. Then Jenny turned and there he was. Her heart raced and her breath caught. His hands gripped her and with a wrench her neck was


	12. Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was some kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'dizzy' on June 12, 2006

Second Time Around  
Xander  
Season Two-Inca Mummy Girl

Xander remembered being five and Willow’s kissing experiment to figure out the big deal. All he’d found out was that Willow tasted like popcorn, but this, this was completely different. Kissing Ampada was indescribably incredible. Her soft lips seemed to draw out his breath from the soles of his feet, and, while her hand on his face was oddly scratchy, Xander found he didn’t care. It was such a rush that when she let him go he fell dizzily to the floor. Xander lay there gasping, trying to catch his breath. The failed experiment clicked. Now that was a kiss.


	13. To Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz wondered if he should keep seeing Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'arm' on February 27, 2006.

To Arms  
Oz  
Season Two-Innocence

Oz studied the sizzling chunk of demon flesh and considered if he should keep seeing Willow. Life before her was simple; play the gigs, yawn his way through school and ignore everything Devon says. Since his first date with Willow he’d been introduced to the wacky world of vampires and helped to steal a rocket launcher. It was kind of intense, but he had practiced calm. He glanced over at her. The sprinkler water was cold and the yuck factor of piece-hunting was high, but here she was. Oz looked back down at his find. “Uh...arm,” he pointed out.


	14. Needing a Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'blah' on February 20, 2006.

Needing a Fix  
Xander  
Summer between Seasons 1 & 2

It was a fairly normal summer. It had long days of underpaid yard-work followed by Willow-filled nights with ice-cream, movies and the Bronze. Sadly, there was no Jesse to talk comics with and no Buffy to ogle. They hadn’t even seen Giles since they buried the Master. They’d visited the waterside park and nothing had tried to kill them for weeks. By anyone else’s standards it should have been decent, but for Xander it was the summer of blah, disappointingly non-deadly boredom. He wondered if he should worry; just five months of Buffy and he was practically an adrenalin junky.


	15. Shot Through The

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles did not feel guilt about bleeding all over Jenny's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'awkward cupids' on February 6, 2006.

Shot Through The  
Giles  
Season Two-Ted

Giles, unsurprisingly, did not feel the least bit guilty about bleeding all over the formerly clean upholstery of Jenny’s car. She had, after all, just shot an arrow into his arse like some sort of inept cupid. It was incredibly painful, not to mention rather poorly timed, but already he could see the benefits. Jenny’s residual anger over Eyghon was being swept aside in a wave of guilt and her attempts at first aide were rapidly becoming groping. True, sitting tomorrow would be nothing short of excruciating, but Giles was sure he could cope. They could always kiss standing up.


	16. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry isn't interested in _Playboy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'playboy bunnies' on January 16, 2006.

Hot  
Larry  
Season Two - Phases

Jack held open the _Playboy_. “Now this, man, is hot.”

But Larry’s eyes weren’t on the magazine, instead they were focused over the top of three rows of lockers to where Xander Harris stood with indefinable gunk in his hair. Larry watched as Harris took of his shirt and bent to remove his shoes, offering Larry a nice view of his muscular back and truly fine ass. Harris straightened, grabbed a towel and change of clothes, and headed off. Larry looked down at the picture of naked chick. In the background the shower started up. “Yeah,” Larry agreed hoarsely. “Hot.”


	17. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra had been prepared for everything except flirting.

Unprepared  
Kendra  
Season Two-What’s My Line

Mr. Zabuto had prepared her well and taught her everything she might need so she always knew just what to do. She could handle any weapon with ease and could kill vampires and over a hundred species of demons with precision, skill and efficiency. She was well versed in all the relevant prophesies, ancient languages and necessary texts. She knew how to interrogate lowlifes and confer with Watchers. What more did the Slayer need? Then a boy with a ready smile started to flirt and she didn’t know what to do. She had never felt so unprepared in her life.


	18. Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles has a long way to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge on November 15, 2005.

Long Way Down  
Giles  
Season 2 - The Dark Age

It was all such a rush, better even than he had imagined being a fighter pilot would be. Every heady puff on the bong was a wrecking ball to his father’s carefully constructed future. The dark magics were even better than drugs. It was dizzying and wonderful playing god with forbidden powers. Possession was truly incredible; control swept aside in swirls of color and pleasure, sound and a hint of fear. Every day was fun and games in a psychedelic haze of sex and drugs, dark powers and self-willed oblivion and it stayed that way right until Randall started screaming.


	19. Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry wondered what it would take to get Xander out of the closet. Originally posted November 10, 2005.

Closets  
Larry  
Season Two- Post-Phases

Ever since they came out to each other, Larry found himself watching Xander. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He watched him with the nerd and the tough girl. He didn’t think they knew. Larry was in the closet with his friends on the football team. They’d be too worried he was checking them out in the locker room to understand. He wondered what it was about Buffy and Willow that made Xander think he needed to love in closets. Maybe with better friends Larry’d finally get a chance to find out what Xander tasted like.


	20. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander worked hard for his D-

Hard Work  
Xander  
Season 2-Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Essay writing was hard work. Lately, between reading obscure texts to fight this week’s big bad and his weekend jobs that kept him in comic books, he hadn’t been putting forth the effort it took to take his many words from his mouth and tie them to a page in a fashion that resembled coherent. But this time he’d made the effort. Nope, no F for Xander this time. So when Amy handed her paper in less than blank with nothing more than a smile and a Jedi mind whammy, Xander felt cheated. He’d worked hard for his D minus.


	21. Notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good of them to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Still_grrr challenge 17](http://still-grrr.livejournal.com/137753.html) "Mourning Kendra," June 8, 2007.

Notification  
Watcher Sam Zabuto  
Season 2 - Becoming (Part 1)

Good of them to call, Sam Zabuto thinks as he hangs up the phone. His Slayer is dead and he feels hollow. He remembers her on that first day, all pig-tails and tears. She had sobbed for hours after her parents left. “Emotions are weakness,” he’d told her. “You shouldn’t entertain them.” He had not comforted her when she cried. He’d remained detached. She was the world’s lamb, the Council’s sword, and love was a weakness he couldn’t afford. Now his Slayer is dead and he never hugged her once. Odd how that fails to comfort him as he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written between 2006 and 2008.


End file.
